horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cry Baby
"Cry Baby", written and composed by Martin Isherwood, was the United Kingdom's entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2003, and was performed by the duo Jemini. To date, it is the only song ever entered by the United Kingdom to earn no points ("nul points") from any other countries. It was also the first ever English language song to receive no points. The song is a simple pop ditty about a woman telling her lover that their relationship is over because he does not love her anymore. He sings back saying she is being unfair, prolonging the relationship and he has his own life to live. NOTE: This is not to be confused with the well-received Melanie Martinez song of the same name. Lyrics Love, love’s not enough I need your trust But you don’t try anymore Hon, you still turn me on Though your love has gone And I don’t wanna cry anymore I thought our love would last forever Bye bye, baby Lied to me, baby Must have been crazy Baby, bye bye Cry, cry, baby Lied to me, baby Survive without you, baby Baby, bye, baby, bye bye You’re living a lie You won’t say goodbye You just keep me hanging on I’ve got my whole life to live Got more love to give Got to get a life of my own I know you’re looking for something else Not gonna settle for anything less, so… Bye bye, baby You lied to me, baby I must have been crazy Baby, bye bye (It’s your turn to cry) Cry, cry, baby You lied to me, baby I’ll survive without you, baby Baby, bye, baby, bye bye I’ve had enough of baby love I need a love that is strong and tough Someone to hold me when things get rough I need a love that is big enough Bye-bye, baby Lied to me, baby Must have been crazy Baby, bye bye Cry, cry, baby Lied to me, baby Survive without you, baby Baby, bye, baby, bye bye Baby, bye bye Cry, cry, baby You lied to me I must have been crazy Baby, it’s your turn to cry Cry, cry, baby (Oh no) Cry, cry, baby (I don’t wanna cry) Cry, cry, baby Baby, bye, baby, bye bye Oh, baby, bye bye (Oh yeah, don’t wanna cry no more) Oh, baby, bye bye Cry, baby, cry, baby Cry, baby, cry, baby Cry, baby Why It Sucks #At entry performance, the singers are out-of-tune, it claimed they were unable to hear the backing track due to a technical fault, also worst entry ever. ##Even studio version is out-of-tune, too, but only 2 words, like "enough" and "trust". ##Their dressing room was broken into and vandalised. #Terry Wogan (UK commentator) said that the UK was suffering from "post-Iraq backlash", so they wouldn't get any points. #Their first ever album was never released. #It was a disgrace to Eurovision. #In the music video, a greenscreen looks so cheesy. Reedeming Qualities #Some people finding good song if you listening studio version, this is what supposed to sounds like on-key #The instrumental is very good, especially the guitar. Videos Category:2000s Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Eurovision Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Cheesy Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Hilariously Bad Songs